


Conquerors of the Pumpkin Patch

by NoGenderOnMars



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and Laf make Mistakes(tm), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGenderOnMars/pseuds/NoGenderOnMars
Summary: Laf and Alexander go looking for pumpkins in a pumpkin patch. They also happen to be Those Kinds that try and grab the biggest pumpkin they see and then realize they'll have to carry it back up the hill in the tiny cart they give you.ORRegrets have been had and next time we are going to the store.





	Conquerors of the Pumpkin Patch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurctte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurctte/gifts).



> Never actually been to a pick you own pumpkin patch before but I imagine pushing anything heavy up a hills got to be a struggle. Hope this is what you wanted. :)

October 27th was the day Alex finally convinces Laf to go to a pumpkin patch, he was surprised it had taken this long. Halloween music had been playing around the house since October 1st and between a horrific amount of pumpkin spice lattes and about 18 repeats of ‘The Nightmare Before Christmas’. 

Herc has dropped them off at the pumpkin patch on his way to work that morning and Alex and Laf were left to wander round a gigantic fill full of different species of pumpkin. The chill of late October meant that both of them looked liked marshmallows due to the number of layers they were wearing, Alex’s face was nearly indistinguishable from the scarf wrapped around most his lower face and jaw.

Laf has never seen so many pumpkins in one place at a time. The entire field looked like it was covered in orange footballs surrounded by big leafy vines and dried leaves in classic autumn shades surrounding the pumpkins themselves, fallen off nearby trees. They had been given a tiny cart on the way in, its didnt look like it would fit much in it and one of the wheels was slightly stiff which helped a little with stopping them from watching the cart speed off down the hill every time one of them accidentally let go of it. 

The reached the bottom of the hill and began searching around for the perfect pumpkin to bring home and carve for what had to be both their favourite holiday. This year they had agreed to carve one side of a large pumpkin each instead of buying two smaller ones, one pumpkin also meant having to carry less home from the store.

‘That pumpkin! That one right there! The massive one, we have to have it!’ shouted Alex suddenly jumping up and down and waving his arm in the direction of what could possibly be the largest pumpkin in the entire patch and after both staring at the magnificent pumpkin they wondered as to why no one had taken it yet, after all they had come to the patch later in the seasons. Pumpkins cut fresh and healthy can keep up to 15 days in correct storage. Alex had drilled this fact into Laf’s brain as halloween got closer and Alex’s attempts to get Laf into the pumpkin patch had become more varied. 

Loading the pumpkin onto the cart took a lot longer than expected, the small shears they had also been provided with at the start weren’t much use against the thick stem connecting the pumpkin to the vine. They knew it was going to be tricky to unattach the pumpkin from the ground after all why else would this beauty be lying around still waiting to be picked just 4 days from the magic of Halloween. 

After several minutes of tussling and a few rather loud expletives, when Laf managed to drop part of the pumpkin directly onto Alex’s foot, that caused the couple to get more than a few angry glares and mutterings from family that were currently frequenting the pumpkin patch on there small child's request; they had managed to wedge the massive pumpkin into the tiny trolley provided and turned around to leave the field. 

‘Well damn’ said Alex as they both suddenly remembered the large hill that they had trouble walking down with an empty trolley never mind a full trolley with a large cumbersome pumpkin sticking out of all sides and spilling over the top of the trolley.

‘Maybe we should have chosen a small pumpkin Al?’ Laf enquired when faced with the sheer amount of effort necessary to get the pumpkin back up the hill and then walk it all the way home from the pumpkin patch, he has starting to regret his choice but Alex wouldn’t be deterred. 

‘Nope, we picked this one and this is the one we are going to be bringing home, I refuse to be defeated by a pumpkin and a hill,’ he stated, ‘don’t worry we will have it up that hill in no time at all’ and proceeded to grab the bars of the trolley and attempt to start the great climb up the perilous hill, Laf trudged after him.

‘Please, please please can we put down this stupidly large pumpkin and pick up a slightly more manageable one that this ginormous monstrosity’ pleaded Laf, ‘I don’t think I can feel my arms anymore with the amount of strain I’ve put into getting this stupid baby cart up the hill with this monstrosity in it;’ stopping to take a breath, ‘are you sure these trolleys were even designed to take the weight of an entire pumpkin, the look like something someone has just stolen from a random grocery store, where these things are used to hold small amounts of fruits and vegetables not fully grown monster pumpkins.’

‘Come on we are so nearly at the top of the hill, I can see that stupid tent at the top from this angle, come on just a little bit more,’ Alex was starting to majorly regret both picking out which pumpkin they wanted and for not taking Laf up on his offer of switching out for a small pumpkin. Why anyone would want to do this every year was beyond him, experiencing it once was enough to know that it wasn’t worth the effort and with it being so very far away until the top of the hill. ‘Just a little bit more.’

A red faced couple appeared over the top of the hill dragging a trolley that appeared slightly more rickety than when it started to the sight of what must of been the owner of the field laughing ‘I take it you lads have never been to a pumpkin patch before’, and then pausing to catch his breath, ‘we hope to see you again soon! Please tell your friends about us, after all there is still 4 more days till Halloween’

‘We can’t walk this home, I think part of me died on the way up that hill,’ Laf panted as Alex pulled out his phone. 

‘Eliza could you pick us up we have a, a small problem.’


End file.
